


That's the Clouds Talking

by Tom_Riddles_Diary



Series: My Canon Verse Solangelo [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst?, Cold Sunlight is Still Sunlight, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lighting the Shadows, M/M, Mentions of Blood, My canon-verse solangelo, Nico comforting will, Thats the clouds talking, There IS death but its not any of them, Unspecified Time, it's the OC that dies, its only a drabble, literally this was just a small idea, mentions of deah, oh god the fluff, solangelo, yaaas role reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Riddles_Diary/pseuds/Tom_Riddles_Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sat in the corner of a stuffy room, somewhere in the infirmary. He didn't really care.<br/>He stared ahead, eyes following the dustmites dancing in a shaft of sunlight.<br/>He pulled at his shoelace. There was still a ringing in his ears.<br/>He closed his eyes, taking a breath through his nose.<br/>Her face was there immediately. </p><p>Asloo Idk when this is, maybe after LTS but it doesn't matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Clouds Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a-thank you to my top ho's Frog and Harold for the reassurance that people actually like it, and to you for just being awesome.

Will sat in the corner of a stuffy room, somewhere in the infirmary. He didn't really care.

He stared ahead, eyes following the dust-mites dancing in a shaft of sunlight. He pulled at his shoelace.

There was still a ringing in his ears.

He closed his eyes, taking a breath through his nose.

Her face was there immediately.

_“Hey, Hey, you’re alright.” He was sitting on the grass just under Thalia’s tree, a girl of about 10 cradled in his lap._

_Her Satyr hadn’t been heard from, probably eaten by the same monster that was now the dust swirling around them._

_He couldn't help her._

_Her head was resting in the crook of his elbow, her breath shaky, blood dripping out of her mouth. She swallowed and coughed. His fingers were pressing in her sides but there was just too much of it. Too much blood. Will knew when to cut your losses._

_“I..I'm Will” He sniffed, brushing hair out his eyes and smearing something on his forehead. “I'm going to look after you, you-you’re safe now”_

_Her green eyes were staring into his own, her hand reached for his. She coughed again, tears we’re falling in a steady stream off her face. He pulled her up and rocked back sitting properly, her face tucked into his neck. Will looked round helplessly. Cecil looked back at him, face grim, sword held loosely in his hand._

_He looked back down at her. This girl. This girl he’d only know for 10 minutes at most. Her breathing was coming out as sobs and she clung to his hand, his other smoothing her hair._

_“_ _Stop it, make it stop, p-please” She coughed into his chest._

_“_ _It’s gonna stop in a second, it’s gonna stop. Trust me, you’re okay.”_

_“W-Will I'm scared” her voice was high and strained. She sounded so little, so young and Will closed his eyes at the sound of it and pressed his mouth to the top of her head. “Scared?” He spoke softly into her hair. “Scared of falling asleep?” Her choked off breaths were becoming quieter and she turned her head more into Will’s torso. And then she died. No poetic way to say it. She died. She was a little girl and they couldn't save her._

“You couldn't save her” Will whispered to his hand, caked in red, still pulling at his laces.

He knew he helped more people than not, it just never felt great when he couldn't. It wasn't his fault but that didn't stop the tears prickling behind his eyelids and the shake in his fingers.

It wasn't until he felt his hands go still that he realised someone was holding them. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Nico. Nico ran his fingers along the inside of his palms, opening up his hands. There was a kiss pressed to his temple and one of Nico’s hands moved to pull Will’s face up with fingers under his chin and his thumb pressed to Will’s lips. Will opened his eyes and was met with a sight that never failed to make his heart do stupid flippy over things.

Nico looked at him, concern deeply etched in the crease between his eyebrows and the purse of his lips. The thumb on his lips moved to trace the line of freckles on Will’s nose, Will inhaled at the comforting pressure. He moved his legs apart; permission for Nico to sit between them, still facing him. They didn't say anything for a while.

“Will?” his voice was soft, and there was an accompanying scent of minty toothpaste.

He took a deep breath in and looked at Nico,

“How’d you know where I was?” His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. If he spoke too loud it would break the safe space he and Nico had made in the corner of the room.

“Lou-Ellen said you’d gone to the infirmary and to check the back rooms. She said you used to come in here when things...well, when they didn’t go to plan” his voice trailed off.

“You mean they die.” Will’s voice became sharp. They never normally beat around the bush when someone died, they’d both seen enough of life and death to accept that it’s just a thing that happens. No amount of tact and decorum can change it.

He felt Nico’s breath hit his face as the boy chuckled quietly.

“Well, yeah. I was going for the easier approach.” He hesitated, “You know, this wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have helped her.”

“I thought you were going for the easy approach.”

“Will.” Nico sighed,

 _“Will?” Cecil had crouched down in front of him, “Will, mate, we can’t stay here. She...She can’t stay here”_  

“Will?” Nico’s voice and the soft lips pressed to his temple brought him back to the present. He pulled his legs up, accidentally caging Nico’s body next to his own and buried his face in the other boy’s neck.

He couldn't get her out of his head. Everyone else who’d died, everyone else they’d lost. They’d all been mourned. They all had loved ones and siblings, a legacy of some sort, stories, memories, _anything_ keeping them alive. All the information they were able to get on her was that she was living rough and she had no official documents. No name. No family. No one to wonder where she went. She just becomes another grain of sand, inconsequential in the grand scheme of the universe. Innocent and brushed aside.

“I didn't even know her name” he sobbed into Nico’s shoulder and arms held him tighter, pulled him closer. He wondered if she had ever had anyone to hold her. She was young but did she, at one point, have a parent? A friend? Someone in this stupid fucking world who gave her a _hug._

“All the inf-information we h-had on her said she was alone. No one-no one will even _m-miss_ her.” Nico’s head was resting on his own. Will was still taller than him, so he was sort of all hunched over, he could feel the vibrations as Nico spoke. His voice was soft as he said,

“ _You_ will, Sunshine.”

“It’s so unfair” He sounded like a petulant child but he just didn't care. It _was_ unfair. There was an _entire camp_ of trained half-bloods, Cecil had killed that thing in less than a minute, but it was still too late.

“I know, I know, the whole things unfair. We should all stage a coup, rule the universe ourselves. I quite fancy myself in a crown.”

“Would I get one?”Will asked, voice muffled by his boyfriends T-shirt. Nico’s fingers drawing patterns on his back, coupled with the exhaustion of crying, had helped his indigence and given way to tiredness.

“Hmmm” Nico’s voice was low in his throat, “Gold would clash with your lustrous locks, we’d have to remodel the design” he ruffled the curly strands near the back, as if to demonstrate his point.

Will let out a breath of air that could've been taken as amusement. Nico’s mouth was suddenly at his ear, “We’ll find out who she was. I’ll even talk to my Father if I have to,” Will looked up, their eyes met and Will was hit with such a strong rush of emotions, he had to look away and rest his forehead on the other’s,

“I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

Nico snorted, “Ghost King remember?”

Will moved his head so that their lips were almost touching, and breathed onto Nico’s mouth, “Don’t over do it, yeah?” His hands which had loosened in the back of Nico’s T-shirt tightened.

“Got it” Nico said into a kiss, his hand cradling Will’s face. When they pulled away, Will stared at the boy in front of him.

Nico tried to limit the amount he talked to the dead, he was scared it’d make him relapse, but he was willing to find her. Will felt some of the heaviness lift out of his chest, and he felt so overwhelmingly….. _loved_ , in that moment, it made him all the more determined to find her name.

“I love you” he whispered, wiping his nose on the back of his hand

“I love you too sunshine.”

“Why do you keep calling me sunshine, I don’t feel particularly... _luminescent_ at the moment.”

“Ahh,” Said Nico, de-tangling himself from Will, standing up and offering the half-blood a hand up, “That’s just the clouds talking” He pulled Will to his feet and out of the room.

“They won’t be there forever”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are lovely! I didn't spend as much time on this one, 6th forms a bitch, but tis merely a drabble and I needed some comforting poetic Nico because I have this mental image of Will just like, folded into him.
> 
> I deleted like, 3 "just"'s and "likes" from that sentence.


End file.
